MIA
by JBigz77
Summary: Have you ever woke up and think "Damn is this a dream of some sort of nightmare..." cause I still want to know! even if i have to place my life on the line for it.
1. Chapter 1 Black Lagoon

M.I.A

Hey all you who are reading my fic's i want to say thanks and i want to thanks a great friend of mine, ebm6969, cause hes been a ot f help during my fic writing and helping me come up with ideas. but i got to say i don't own Nauto or Black Lagoon and if any one has any ideas don't be scared to tell and and REVIEW my work ok cause i don't want all your criticism and make harsh but not to hard cause dont want to see me cry...do you? so enjoy

()-Thinking

""-Talking

{}-Phone and Music

**- Reading a Message

Chapter 1 Black Lagoon

Lying down on a messy mattress, was a blond haired man, who was currently looking towards his ceiling with a bored look on his face. The blond then pulls a cigaret out of nowhere, before lighting it, ("Damn! What's on today's agenda") his thoughts were then cut short by the alarm clock by his nightstand. "Shit!" He said as he got off his bed, while the sheets slid off of him showing that he liked to sleep in the nude. He then turned off the alarm, but then he decided to make his way to the window. when the blond reached the window he couldn't help but stare at his reflection, his right eye was a deep dark electrifying blue while his left was a lighter shade of blue, his hair was blond which was cut short but spike everywhere, then there was the scares that painted a very descriptive path he choose to walk on. The blond was really muscular but not to bulky, but a great frame that left most woman wanting him. He then sighed, right before continue his morning regiment, first was a shower. As the blond was walking to retrieve his towel he spotted a purple folded piece of paper on his coffee table, he grabs the note and starts to read the note.

*Dear: Naruto,

Last night was great! I hope we can do that again sometime. You know how to get my attention, committee a crime and I'll be there in no time were I'll deliver the rightful punishment a naughty boy like you deserves.

Your Sexy Warden,

Hibari Ginza

P.S I'm not wearing any underwear.*

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the little side note. "Heheh, man got to admire her confidence." Naruto then heads straight to the bathroom to start his shower.

xX10min laterXx

Naruto was now coming out of the show with his waist covered with a Superman towel that covered gods gift to woman's kind. Naruto then started to get ready as he thought back to when he was little.

xXFlashbackXx

Now there were three kids sitting at a park, one of them a girl with short grey hair and she was wearing a red sundress and white sandals, and the other two were boys. One was a shoulder length black hair, with a black short sleeve black shirt and grey shorts with black sandals, and the last kid was Naruto at a very young age. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange Slime on the front with orange shorts and orange sandles. The three were sitting on a bench as they were all sweating from the heat from the sun. "Shit! I hate Roanapura this piece of shit place, even the kids around here get there own criminal records straight out of the womb." Naruto was then whacked behind the head by his grey haired friend.

"Don't talk like that Naruto." Naruto was now holding the lump that was now formed on the top of his head.

"Ginza! Why did you have have to do that." Naruto whined as the black haired one just chuckled.

"Ginza-san you should listen to Naruto-kun, cause he dose bring up some valid points." Ginza then hopped off the bench and whacked the black haired kid over the head.

"Vicious! Don't listen to Naruto's crazy ideas cause it'll only get you in trouble." Ginza said as Naruto just laid back and tried to sleep while Vicious rubbed the lump that was forming on his head. "Aww! It's so hot out...let's go to the pier to swim." but then the ringing of a bell caught there attention.

"Ice Cream for sell! Ice Cream for sell!" Naruto then shot up from his seat with a large smile on his face.

"Let's steal some Ice cream!" Naruto was then hit over the head again for what he just said.

"What are you crazy! I can't do that I want to be a cop when I grow up." Naruto just looked at her blankly.

"Then you can stay here while me and Vicious go and get us some Ice Cream ok, Vicious lets go." Naruto and Vicious then started to run while Ginza stood behind as she puffed out her checks as she glared heatedly at Naruto.

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

Naruto was now partly dressed, he was now wearing a pair of light blue pants with black sandals. He was currently looking for a shirt until his doorbell rang, slowly making it to his front door and opens it. "Hi who is it." Naruto the looks down and spots a red head that was about 5'8 with a pair of glasses that accentuated her green eye. She was wearing a pink bathrobe that didn't hide the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath because her large breast strained against fabric of that bathrobe and there was no panty line in her hour glass figure. On her feet were these yellow slippers on. Naruto just shakes his head slowly as a smile made its way onto his face, cause he could tell his landlady was extremely horny was because of her harden nipple that poked through the fabric. "How can I help you Ms. Landlady." the landlady just smirks before resting her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Uzumaki, rent is do today and I need your pay right now." Naruto just then started to leaning on the door frame, while he crossed one leg over the other.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to have to ask for a quick extension on when the rent is do." the landlady then shakes her head in disappointment. Just then she started to wag her finger in Naruto's face.

"I think not Mr. Uzumaki...but if you want to work something out between the two of us." She then runs her hands on his six pack abs, until Naruto grabs her hand.

"Sorry but I can't." Naruto then hands her a wade of cash, before grabbing grabbing a black shirt, before walking past his Landlady and not knowing he caused her to frown at not getting him into bed.

xXOutside on The Streets of RoanapuraXx

Naruto was now walking down the street of Roanapura while he took very short glimpses at the world around him. ("It seems like yesterday I once ran down these streets...but now my sins grew more from back then.") Naruto then pulled out a cigaret and lights it. Then he makes his way towards a church, before Naruto entered the church, Naruto grabs the cigaret and puts it out on the palm of his hand.

xXInside The ChurchXx

Naruto then took one of the many seats in the back, as he looked towards the Priest who was giving a small little sermon to a group of little kids. The Priest was a fairly tall man with short brown hair and a full beards, he wore a pair of round glasses with a black long sleeved shirt tucked into a pair of black pants and with a white belt and black shoes. The Priest was curtly quoting a verse from the Bible. "And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and their shall be not death, neither sorrow, nor death, neither shall be there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away. Revelation 21:4." he then paused before smiling as he heard a bell ring stating the end of class. "Let's think about what that quote means to us as Gods children ok." Naruto then sees the little group disperse, before standing up and walking towards the Priest with a small smirk on his face.

"Hey Old man how's this fine day we're having." the Priest then turned around and spots Naruto walking towards him with a smile.

"Naruto! How many time have I told you to call me Mr. Jacob or Father Jacob." Father Jacob said with a strained smile on his face.

"You know I don't fallow rules to well!" Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders in mock confusion. Father Jacob then sighs as he motions for Naruto to sit next to him.

"So what's wrong Naruto, you here to confess your past sin's to me now?" Naruto just chuckles as he looked towards the mural on the ceiling of Jesus with his hand spread out as the Angels circles around as he an aura of love radiated from his very being.

"Sorry but, the sins I committed eclipse the very being of my soul..." Father Jacob couldn't help but frown at what he said.

"Naruto...God loves all his children, and you can still be saved if you allow him into your heart." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I know but...I'm not too sure if I deserve forgiveness for what I done to this world yet." then the Church doors were kicked open, which caught the attention of the two men.

"Naruto! I challenge you to a gun fight NOW!" said a short brown haired kid with a bandaid on his left cheek, wearing purple shorts and a orange shirt, as he held a toy gun in his hand. Father Jacob couldn't help but chuckle while Naruto just frowned.

"Hey BRAT! I don't want too, so go play with yourself somewhere." Naruto said as he made a shooing motion with his hand until a dart impaled him on the head.

"Bulls eye!" the kid yelled. Naruto's left eye was now twitching as he stared down the kid who shot him.

"Y-You LITTLE BASTARD!" Naruto then starts running after the kid scaring the kid half to death.

"Oh shit!" he turns around and runs outside to get away, while Naruto kept running after him.

"Your not getting away with that punk..." when Naruto made it out he was surrounded by ten little kids armed with dart guns, and water guns.

"We got you surrounded, so give up or die!" the kid from before now had his arm crossed as and a large smirk on his face but Naruto wasn't worried so he jumped behind some playground equipment for cover. Naruto then spots a water gun by his feet. So he picks it up and smiles.

"Ok you all think you guys can take out a ghost like me then? Hahaha I'll wipe the floor with all of you." Naruto then places a cigaret in him mouth and stands up and takes aim.

xXInside The ChurchXx

Father Jacob was was now relaxing on one of the benches while he thought back to Naruto. ("He changed a lot for a little punk all those years ago.") Father Jacob then sighs before reminiscing about the past.

xXFlash BackXx

Father Jacob was now standing outside the Church. Father Jacob now in his younger years, he had shoulder length brown hair, he was wearing a short sleeved black dress shirt which he kept the top two unbutton, black pants that hung a little loosely on him also he hade a Rosary beads on his lefts wrist, and his dark brown eyes stared directly towards the cop in front of him apologetically. "I want to say sorry for these two idiot ok." he said pointing to the now tied up and kneeling, Naruto, and Vicious. Naruto now was kneeling while he had a finished popsicle in his mouth and annoyance plastered on his face and Vicious just sat there in silence, while he had some Ice Cream on his face. "So please! Let me take care of the two dumbasses." Father Jacob said as as sunshine surrounded his form, giving him a holy look.

"Your the dumbass." Naruto said before receiving a blow to the head.

"Quite!" Father Jacob said while the Cop just started to scratch the back of his head, before sighing audibly .

"Ok but next time I'm going to have to take them in ok, so keep your asses clean, ok." the Cop then walks away, as Naruto and Vicious then untied themselves.

"Damn Pig! Hey Old man Jacob, what are we eating today." Naruto said as he rotated his shoulder and as Vicious walked next to him in silence. They both then felt pain rocket through there skulls.

"What do you mean what are we eating tonight? And stop calling me Old man Jacob's! It's Father to you brat." Naruto just rubs his skull in annoyance before glared at Father Jacob.

"Hey O-l-d m-a-n J-a-c-o-b...we weren't at fault that time, that greasy bastard wouldn't give us Orphans free Ice Cream." Father Jakube then growled as he then grabbed Naruto in a headlock as well as giving him a noogie.

"Why don't you just behave yourself!" Naruto was then dropped on his ass, while Father Jacob points towards Vicious with an angry look. "I know you didn't want to fight, but...you could have stopped this idiot." Vicious just shakes his head no.

"Father it was my own choice to fallow Naruto-kun." Naruto just chuckle as he ran away, as Vicious stared at Father Jacob apologetically. Father Jacob then sighs before placing a cigaret in his mouth; before lighting it and taking a puff.

"Damn brat...he better watch out or he'll make the wrong enemies." Father Jacob then Walked towards the kitchen to see what they would eat today if they had anything.

xXFlashback EndsXx

Father Jacob then gets up and walks towards the front door to check on Naruto. When Father Jacob finally made it outside he couldn't help but shake is head, what he saw was Naruto completely dry, holding one of the Orphans as a meat shield. "I win punk! Hahahahah." Naruto then finally notices Father Jacob and chuckle nervously at the look he was getting from him. "Hey old man, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he dropped the kid on his ass.

"Naruto it's late let's go to Boa's Bar and have a few drinks." Father Jacob said with a smirks.

"Yeah sure let's go right now ok." Naruto then turns to the kids with a large smile. "If your going to take out ghost, you must know if he dead or not." Naruto then walked away leaving a group of confused kids.

xXStreet's of RoanapuraXx

Naruto and Father Jacob were now walking through the streets of Roanapura, as people gave them both weird looks. Then a bunch of Prostitutes notice Naruto. "Hey Naruto sweetie! Who's your Priest friend? Would he mind join us in a little Devils Three-way?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the suggestion.

"Sorry but I don't like to share my woman, maybe if it's three girls and one me then I'll come." Naruto then starts laughing while Father Jacob stared at Naruto.

"You haven't changed at all..." Father Jacob said as he shook his head in amusement.

xXAt Bao's BarXx

When Naruto and Father Jacob made it to the Bar they were greated with the site of a worried looking bartender. The bartender was an averagely tall man with black hair and a mustache. he was wearing a plain white long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest over it, and a pair of black slacks with black Bao spotted Naruto, a great deal of relief washed over him when he arrival at the Bar. "Hey Naruto! There's this customer who doesn't want to pay for his drink, cause he said he's a wanted man and he ca-" Bao was interrupted by Naruto waving him off.

"Don't worry your little head, I'll handle the 'Wanted man' and you make sure everyones cool as a cucumber." Father Jacob wanted to say something to Naruto but he knew once Naruto decided to do something, he was going to do it and that worried him.

Naruto then made his way towards a group of three men, the one in the middle he would guess was the Wanted man. He was wearing a white suit with a purple dress shirt in the inside and a black fur coat hanging on his shoulders. On his right was a large man with a mohawk, and black overalls, and the last guy to his left was a snake looking man with long straight black hair that covered his right eye and he wore a black pinstripe suit. The small group was currently siting around drinking as four intoxicated woman surrounded them. Naruto pretty much felt bad for the group, cause they were going to meet him. "Hey guys! My names Naruto and I was just informed that you are not going to pay your tab, am I right?" the little group then started to laugh right in his face, which ticked off Naruto a little.

"You really think I'll pay this shit!" the Wanted man said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Are you crazy? Do you know who you're talking to, right now?" said the snake looking man said as he closed both hands together.

"Yea! Why don't you make yourself useful and bring us more drinks, cock sucker." Said the big guy as he turned towards his boss, as for Naruto he stood there with a bored look on his face. "What he'll are you waiting for! Go now!" the big guy yelled trying to kick Naruto, but he instead got backhanded by him. Then then snake looking guy got up to try and retaliate but was kicked in the chest. The Wanted man was now pissed at what happened, until he felt Naruto grab him from behind his head and slam his head into the table and a knife stabbed just a couple of inches from his face.

"Look, I'm in no mood to take your bullshit so you better choice, pay what you owe or die right now knowing you were just some no name piece of shit that walked into the wrong bar. It's your choice Mr. Wanted Man." the Wanted mans goons were now worried for their bosses well being, seeing as he could die right now until they saw him pull out some bills from his pocket and throw it on the table. Naruto then grabs the money and counts it, before a frown appears on his face. "What? No tip?" the goons then ran towards Naruto with money in there hands, making Naruto smirk a little before retracting his blade. "Ok you crazy kids go have fun tonight, but not to much fun cause you never know what you might catch." Naruto said as he walked away, while the goons went and tried to help their boss out.

"Hey you! Watch out cause this little fight will not end like this pun-" He was then cut off, by a knife cutting his cheek. "What the hell!" he was them dragged out before he could get hit. Naruto could help but laugh at the supposedly Wanted man, while he got back his knife. When Naruto finally sat down next to Father Jacob, he found his drink already sitting there waiting for him.

"Thanks for that, I owe you." Naruto just waved him off before chugging his drink.

"Think nothing of it, I do own it." His glass was then filled again, until he just remembered something. "Hey Bao, do you remember the people who keep on fucking up my bar." Naruto said as he downed this drink as well.

"Yea! The Lag-" he was then cut off by the door to his bar being kicked in.

"Hey Bartender! A round of drinks for The Lagoon Company over here." said a deep gruff voice that came from the entrance. Father Jacob was confused and had to ask.

"Who are The Lagoon Company?" Naruto just smirked, Naruto then grabs Father Jacob and brings him closer to him.

"The Lagoon company are supposed to be some badass delivery company that, has a nice price of ass aboard with a love of guns, so I ain't too interested cause I already have a gun loving woman who love to warm my bed, from time to time." Naruto ended with a smirk before downing his drink. Naruto then turned around to check out the members of The Lagoon Company. Walking towards the bar's counter was a group of four people one a reddish-brown hair which was tied in a pony tail with two long bangs on both sides her face while two large bangs rested above her forehead. She had a tribal like tattoo going from the right side of her neck straight past her shoulder and ending on her bicep, she wore a black tight black tank top that ended short of her toned stomach with black fingerless gloves on her hands, a gun holster that held a pair of modified Beretta M92's; which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack, she had a pair of short shorts, and a pair of brown combat boots she kept in tied. The next person was a dark skinned bald man with a pair of black sunglasses, on both ears he had three earrings on the lower part of ear, he also had a well kept goatee. The black man with a body with a heavily muscled build, he wore a dark green military style vest with a pair of black cargo pants, on his waist was a Smith & Wesson 629 Revolve, and a pair of black combat boots. The next male was a blond haired man who kept his hair in a pony tail that reached the back of his shoulders. He had a pair of rectangular shaped glasses on his face with some peach fuzz growing around his jawline, he had on an orang shirtsleeve dress shirt complete with leaves on it, blue jean shorts with orange flip flops on his feet and last but not least looked like a Japanese business man, for some odd reason he looked like he didn't belong to a place like this at all. He had dark brown hair with four strands around his right eye, he had a white long sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie and the sleeves rolled up and his shirt tucked into a pair of dress pants, also he wore a pair of black dress shoes. Naruto for his part felt bad for the one lost soul that found itself in the very depths of sin he would call Roanapura.

When The Lagoon company entered Bao's Bar they didn't expect to see a Priest and some blond haired man casually drinking, so the female of the group turned towards the black man with a raised eyebrow. "Hey Dutch, do you see what I see?" Dutch then nods his head yes.

"Yea, a Priest and some weird blond at the counter drinking together." then the blond said something with Humor in his voice.

"Hey Rock! Do you know any Blond and Priest joke, by any chance." Dutch then turns towards the blond.

"Benny, stay close by ok." they all then walked towards the counter, as the female member kept her eyes on the strange blond's back.

"Hey Red, like anything you see!" the female was a little shocked at being caught, until her attention went back to her group.

"Hey Revy! You ok there." asked Dutch, as Revy scoffed.

"What is it to you, I'm just peachy, so let's drink already."

xX10mins LaterXx

After a while of drinking, Rock couldn't help but sight audibly, as he stared at the contents in his glass. "I just don't get it...why are there a pistol on every table? Is this the so-called 'bar at the end of the world' you see in Cowboy Westerns?" Naruto for his part couldn't help but smirk at that comment. ("I knew it! He's a new blood to this type of environment.") Naruto thought before finishing another drink.

Dutch couldn't help but smirk. "Good analogy. This place was started by southern Vietnamese Soldiers...who survived the war but started taking in fugitive Soldiers too...and before we knew it, the place went to hell. Hookers, Junkies, Mercenaries, Hit Men...irredeemable criminals make you uncomfortable?" Dutch ended as he took a sip of his drink.

"Japanese pubs...I love those unguarded smiles. Places like this..." Rock said as he sighed again. "I don't like confrontation. Dutch then finishes his drink, before getting up and patting Benny on the shoulder.

"Your expression says it all. Benny, I'm gonna make a call." Benny just nods his head in confirmation.

"Sure." Benny then rests his chin on his fist as he turned towards Rock with a smile on his face. "He's a bit unusual, the big guy. All I know about him after being around him for two years...is that he's tough, intelligent and eccentric. Don't even try to under stand him." Rock then just sighed as he raised his glass.

"Thanks. You seem different from the others. Where were you before?" Benny then knocked glasses with Rock, before taking a sip of his drink.

"A University in Florida. I was fooling around and pissed off the Mafia and the FBI. Then..." Benny was then interrupted by Revy with a smirk on her face as she popping out of nowhere, pulling out her gun and showing it to Rock.

"I saved his ass before he was thrown overboard in a suitcase." Revy then sat back at her seat before putting her gun on top of the counter and grabs the bottle of Bacardi and starts to poor two glass full of Bacardi. "Stop the worthless storytelling. You're not old enough to be reminiscing about the past. One for you, one for me." Revy then slams the bottle on the counter. "We came all the way here for a drink. Let's talk about something a little more hip, mister Japanese." Revy said sliding the drink towards Rock, knocking away the glass full of beer.

"Why, this is..." Revy then grabs her drink and gulps it down and props her feet up on Dutch's seat.

"Beer's no different then piss. No matter how much you drink you can't get buzzed." Revy then smirks as she rested her hand under her chin. "If you're a man, you'll take rum. But...if you don't have the balls to take on a challenge from a woman..." Rock's right eyebrow then twitches at the insult. "I won't force you. But I'll make you wear a skirt, and a pretty ribbon...and take you to a dance party." Revy the chuckled a little not noticing Rock loosening his tie and standing up with angry written on his face.

"I hate chugging down drinks! However..." what Rock did next surprised Benny and Revy, it even caught the attention of Naruto and Father Jacob. He then started to chug his drink, faster then Revy did. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. ("Well lookie here...it seems mister lost soul has some small amount of balls, after all.") Rock then slammed his glass on the counter, as he whipped his mouth of the left over alcohol on his lips. "We're forced to drink at University parties and company socials. Don't underestimate Japanese businessmen!" Rock said with a glare directed towards Revy, causing the woman to growl at him.

"You..." Rock then smirks causing Revy to level a glare right back at him. Revy then stood up locking eyes with Rock, before they yell in unison. "Hey, Bartender! Bring all the Bacardi you've got!" Revy then heard someone laughing. ("Well, well...I thought you didn't like confrontation.") Benny though before turning his head to Revy and the look she had scared him, cause the look of annoyance could possibly turn to murderous in a couple of minutes. Benny then pointed behind him towards a chuckling blond behind him. Revy then stomped towards him with her gun in hand. "You got something to say, you blond dumbass!" Naruto his part just chugged his drink quickly before turning towards Revy, looking her up and down to check out her body, not knowing causing Revy's right eyebrow to twitch.

"Nahh, it's just funny listening to two idiots...fight like they know what a good drink is..." Naruto then turned to Bao, causing him to automatically to nod his head yes.

"Yes Mr. Naruto..." Naruto then smirks as he held up his right hand and flashed five fingers at Bao.

"Bring me your best drink and five large glasses and fill them to the top." Bao then does what he's told and places the five glasses in front of Naruto. Naruto then gave one to Revy, slides one to Benny and Rock before turning around, holding a drink for Father Jacob. "You too Old man!" Naruto said with a smirk, causing a frown to appear on his face.

"Hey, brat! Watch who you're talking to, I was the one who taught you to drink and wipe your ass!" Father Jacob then started to chug his drink. Revy saw this and couldn't help but smirk at what was said, so she started to drink while Benny and Rock toasted then started to drink. After seeing them start to Naruto started to laugh, causing Revy to look at him with a smirk on her face. ("This Blond has some set of sack to try and talk to me like that.") Naruto then holds up his drink with a smirk.

"Let's drink till we can't drink no more!" Naruto yelled as he starts to chug his drink, catching up with the rest.

xXOutside Bao's BarXx

Now there was a tall bland haired man with a weird shaped scare on the left side of his cheek and a pare of black sunglasses on, he wore military stile clothing with a camouflage pattern surrounding it. He was getting ready to light a cigaret as a smile made its way onto his face. "Let's get started." he then pulls the pin off a grenade and pulled off the pin.

xXInsideXx

Everyone was now cheering and betting on the two stubborn drinkers at the counter facing off to each other. Both Naruto and Revy were now faced to face to see who will finish their drink first. ("I'm not gonna lose to this bastard!") they both thought in unison. When they both finished chugging their drinks at the same time, the people betting couldn't help but grown at the outcome. Naruto, Revy and Dutch then noticed something that told him shits about to get real in a couple of minutes.

Then it happened, a grenade slid between him and Father Jacob. At that exact moment, to Naruto it felt like time had stopped for a couple of minutes, so did what his instincts told him to do...and that was to kick Father Jacob away from the live grenade.

xXOutsideXx

That blond haired man and his men were getting ready to storm the Bar as an explosion rattled the building. "Okay, guys. It's party time." they then started to shot at the bar, with the intent to kill all who got in there way.

xXInsideXx

Most of the inhabitants of the bar were either dead or wounded, but one person tried to get up but he meet with a hail of gun fire that cut through him in minutes.

xXOutsideXx

The blond from before was now outside shooting at the people inside with a sadistic smile on his face. "Give anyone trying to escape extra assholes! Make sure there are only corpses when we're done." he said as he kept on firing.

xXInsideXx

The whole place has gone to hell in a matter of minutes cause all the gun fire that was shot at it. The place was littered with dead bodies and broken furniture, Rock was now on his stomach crawling his way behind the Bar counter for safety, until his head hit Revy's thigh. Rock then looked up and spotted Revy with another drink, Naruto with Father Jacob and it looked like he got shot and Naruto was taking care of it, for the Bartender...he was holding a shotgun. "Who the fuck are these guys?" Naruto said with annoyance laced in his voice, while Bao stared at Revy.

"Revy! If they're your friends, you deal with them!" Revy then sighed, before taking another sip.

"I don't know them." Revy then realized that not one bullet has pierced the counter. "Wow, you've bulletproofed the bar." Bao just smirked.

"No, but it can handle up to a .50 caliber, and the one who instilled it was him." he then pointed behind him with his thumb, towards Naruto and Father Jacob.

"You mean...the Priest?" Bao couldn't help but sweat drop at her stupidity.

"No you moron! I mean the blond, he into some hardcore shit so you better watch out for him or else." they were then broken out of there small conversation.

"Revy!" Revy didn't answer but kept her eyes locked onto Naruto. ("Who the fuck are you?") now Revy was broken out of her thoughts, by Dutch screaming louder. "Revy!" she couldn't help but grunt at being interrupted.

"I'm alive!" Dutch now was looking around the bar to spot his companion, while staying covered behind a wall.

"Benny!" Dutch said spotting Benny.

"Miraculously, I'm alive." Benny said as he ran while ducking his head from gun fire towards Dutch's location.

"What about Rock?" Dutch's attention was then brought to a mentally damaged Rock, who couldn't deal with the body that decorated the floor.

"Dead! People are dead! I went through all the trouble of graduating university...and got into a good company! This isn't fair!" Rock yelled as he held his head, Revy for her part was getting annoyed now.

"Don't cry, fool. You've gotta enjoy life, or you'll let it waste away." Naruto couldn't help but smile at hearing that, Naruto then turned towards Revy.

"If your going out there I'm coming to, Red." Naruto elbowed the counter behind him, causing a secret compartment that contained a Jericho 941 .40 S&W, two pineapple grenades, two sets of tear gas, and a 8 inch stainless steel combat knife with rosewood machete handle. Father Jacob was stuns to see all the armament in Naruto disposal, Father Jacob then turns towards Naruto with a seriouse look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing with all that? Are you going to war with Roanapura you dumbass!" Father Jacob said with anger in his voice until Naruto starts to shake his head.

"Look old man I have to do this or well die, and I'm not going to die until I kill that man." he then starts to grab the combat knife and Jericho 914 and points the blade upwards towards the group of soldiers firing at them. Naruto then catches three guys in the reflection of his knife and grins, before turning towards Revy and nods to her saying he's ready she is.

Then out of nowhere and rattles the bar a little, scaring Dutch as he saw that granade land near Revy's location. "Revy! Show them why you're known as 'Two-Hands'!" Revy then places her focus on her two pistols at hand, which catches Naruto's attention seeing her act this way.

All of a sudden the gun fire stops and the blond starts to walk inside with a pistol in his left, a AK74 in the other and a huge smug smile brimming a cross his face. "Check the place out. I heard voices. I hate survivors!"

When both Naruto and Revy heard that; they both couldn't help but smile at what they heard. "What a great line." they both said in unison until Revy hops over the Bar and guns down two mercenaries. As Revy lands she had too roll to the right to avoid the bullets of a gun fired at her, Revy then took aim and killed more. ("Shit!") Before she could have gotten shot until Naruto got up and started his attack.

When Naruto got up and started to focus on the enemies around him, the world around him morphed to a blue and black filled world that enhanced the very world around him. Naruto then took aim at the three around Revy and with pinpoint accuracy shot all of them dead center in their tempals. Revy then turned and spotted Naruto smiling face, causing her to smirk as well. Revy then jumps in to the air and shot another, before landing on him, while Naruto capped two more and got behind one and and slotted his throat.

When Dutch saw what escalated between both Naruto and Revy, he couldn't believe the blond man they just meet was taking out the Mercenaries like...child's play! Revy then hopped over the counter yelling towards Dutch, as Naruto held a man as a meat shield. "Got'em, Dutch!" Dutch then starts firing, hitting three guy until they focus on him. Naruto then stabs a man attempting to hit him with the butt of him gun and shots two guys behind him, just before he killed the three the remaining group them fire at him.

When Bao saw Revy; he couldn't help but glare heatedly at her. "Don't come back here, Revy! You're a nuisance! How many times have you destroyed my Bar?" just then a man jumped on top of the counter aiming his gun at then, until he was shot by Revy and Bao. He then turned to Revy with a pissed off face, "You owe me for all this! Or else I'll weld your asshole shut and make you a new one in your head!" Revy the crosses bother her guns as she got ready for another round with the Mercenaries.

"Got it Dutch!" Dutch then catches one of the Mercenaries in the arms, while Revy jumps on the counter and catches two in the chest. Revy then jumps between the legs of one of the mercenaries, while landing on her back as she fired at the men around her. Revy the stands up and shooting, infront of her, behind, and side to side. Revy the a guy get behind her. ("What the fuck? Who's this?") she was then brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey Revy, mind if I join this dance with you." Naruto asks with an infectious smile that get on her face.

"Why not...there's plenty of potential dance partners we can party with." then they both start taking down more people as they work as one. Rock glazed at Revy and Naruto, with amazement in his eye as he looked towards the destructive duo, has they both were back to back, killing off the Mercenaries, one by one with matching smiles on there faces. ("They...are smiling.") Father Jacob then notices one of the Mercenaries about to shot Rock, so he jumped at Rock saving him but at the cast of taking a slug to the shoulder.

"Are you ok..." Father Jacob asked with a pained smile as Rock nods his head yes.

"Yea...thanks and yo-" Rock then sees the blood freely cascaded down his arm. Before Rock could say any thing, the sound of Dutch's Revolver go off stopped his chances of protest.

"Sorry, but at this rate, trading you is no longer an option." Dutch then ducks for cover when they returned fire at him. Rock was now worried he will be killed.

"Then what's gonna happen to me?" so Dutch answers Rock in a brutally honest way.

"Well, you weren't really in our plans. How about we just part ways here?" Rock was visibly shaking at the possibility of staying there.

"That's not fair! I'm gonna die! Take me with you!" when Father Jacob heard that comment Rock just made, it kind of...upsets him.

"It's not so bad around this part of the world..." Father Jacob said with a twitching eyebrow.

For Dutch, he couldn't help but sigh at the the prospect of taking Rock and even the Priest at that matter.

"Fine then. Just don't drag us down. Revy! Blond guy! We're leaving!" Revy was now holding a guy as a meat shield, while Naruto kept on catching people in the head. Then the two answered in unison.

"Gotcha!" then they both started to fallow the retreating forms of Dutch, Rock and Father Jacob. When they both made it to the back, Naruto went in first as Revy pushed the and shot him dead on the spot.

When Dutch reached the back, he charged the door and causing it to fly open and catch the two extra people tying to prevent anyone's escape from the Bar. But Dutch anticipated this the moment he thought of escaping through the back, so he took aim at the unlucky mercenaries and pulls the hammer back and click it twist so he can gun them down quicker. But then Benny drives up in a red 1969 Dodge Coronet R/T, with a 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner side-scoop hood on.

"Get in!" Benny yells as Rock, Father Jacob, and Revy got in the back sets, while Naruto and Dutch shot at the people who were coming from the back door. When Dutch got in, that was when Naruto closed the door.

"What the fuck are you doing blonde!" Revy yelled at Naruto backing off with a grin on his face.

"Sorry Red. But I owe these bastards a little more for fucking up my bar, so protect the Old man while do my job." Dutch then turns towards Naruto as he reloaded his Jericho, with a serious look on his face.

"Well be at the docks. You better be there." Naruto then smirks as they drove off. Dutch then turns to Revy. "Revy help him out." Revy then climbs out the window with a grenade in her hand.

"Take this! Cock suckers!" Revy said as she throw the grenade at Naruto's attackers. Revy then sat back inside and props her feet up on the middle backrest with a frown on her face. "Hey Dutch, Bao was pissed. He looked like a steaming pot. He says that unless we pay him back he's gonna weld our assholes." Revy said trying to shift the mood.

"Scary. I think I'm gonna cry." Dutch replied sarcasm in his voice, but the Rock spoke.

"What the hell is this? Is this a movie?" Revy then grunted in annoyance.

"Don't be stupid. This is a lot more entertaining than Hollywood." Revy said turning away as she though about Naruto. ("You better not die you retarded blond bastard.")

xXBack at Bao's BarXx

Naruto was know fight off some Mercenaries as he tried to ride his Harley Davidson MT500. Naruto then paused when all the gunfire stopped coming at him. "What the hell..." Naruto now peaked from his hiding spot which was inside a small garage, behind the Bar itself, now what Naruto what just saw annoyed. Three of the small group were going to toss a couple of granades his way, so when they were about to throw them until Naruto started to focus in on them and then the world around him started to distort around him. Then when they were about to toss the grenades, Naruto then shot the grenades in there awaiting hand, causing a great distraction for Naruto to drive off.

Then one of the Mercenaries walked towards the Captain and saluted him. "Captain! Twenty three are dead, eight wounded! I'm sorry, sir. We thought of them ad no more than punks and underestimated them." the Mercenary said with disappointment in his voice as the captain chuckled.

"Storm, they're not just any group of punks." he said with a grin and as he took off his sunglasses. "They're a troop that can stage a decent killing fest against us. In Liberia, all we shot at were old men and brats. Too slow, and no fight left in them. But these guys are full of vigor. I've been waiting for something like this." he ended as he gave a bloodthirsty laugh as all his men got ready to pursue there pray.

xXAt The DocksXx

Everyone is waiting for the blond Bar owner, while Revy held a scowl on her face. "Revy we have to leave or else those Mercenary will come so let's go!" before Revy can protest out comes Naruto with a large smile on his face. When he was close enough he took his handgun and places it in the waist of his pants and he started to stare at Revy who looked a little upset with him.

"Hey Red, you waiting for me? Cause I had to take care of some unwanted business before hand." Revy then got in Naruto's face with her gun in hand.

"You dumb ass! You can't just leave us with a Priest to babysit!" Father Jacob then popped out and spotted him.

"Hey Naruto! What took you so long?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders while Revy looked between the two before setting on Naruto.

"Are you Japanese?" while Naruto was climbing in to battleship he just nodded his head no. "So what's your full name?" Naruto then just sighed as he turned to Revy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Japanese and American, I lived in Roanapura most of my life and that all you getting out of me Red." Revy really wanted to shoot him for calling her that but they were out of time and they had to leave now.

xXOut at SeaXx

Dutch, Rock, and Naruto were in the control room as Dutch drove the Battleship, Rock held a look of despair on his face, while Naruto was checking out his handgun. "If we maintain this speed, we'll be at the Belawan port by daybreak. We'll meet Balalaika there. So, Rock...Benny is getting in touch with your company as we speak." Naruto couldn't help but remember hearing that name somewhere. "If negotiations don't go well, we're gonna have to leave you in Malaya. Sorry." Naruto then interrupted Dutch and he placed a cigaret in his mouth.

"You shouldn't be apologizing cause it's Red's fault in the beginning anyway right." Dutch couldn't help laugh silently at what the Naruto.

"There are bandits all around there, but I'm sure you'll be okay for a while. Okay?" Dutch said as Rock was visibly shaking.

"What do you mean? You bring me all this way just to let me die? What is this, after dragging me all over the place? The least you could do is take me someplace safe!" by now Revy had entered the control room and started to glare at Rock.

"Don't push your it, you cry, then you wanna use us as a taxi? All right then." Revy then pulled out her handgun and pointed it to Rocks temple. "Why don't I show you what color your brain is?" Rock then closed his eyes in fear as Revy shot her gun, but that came out was a clicking noise cause Naruto took out Revy's clip.

"Calm down Red, or your going to do something your going to regret." Revy then pulls out her other gun and points that one at Naruto with a pissed off look on her face, which cause Naruto to do the same. "You really want to die today Red, even thought it'll be a shame to kill someone as sexy and dangerous and who probably a demon in the sack." Naruto said with a smile on his face, causing Revy to blush before her face turns murderous.

"I'm gonna FUCKING MURDER YOU!" before they could kill each other, so Dutch call out to Rock.

"Hey Rock, it's your boss, Mr. Kageyama." Rock then ran around the Mexican Stand Off going to happen, so Rock then grabs the head set Dutch was holding for him.

"Department chief! Okajima speaking. I'm very sorry. Now, regarding the loss of the disk..." then Mr. Kageyama answered in a cool and non caring tone. *Right. Don't worry about that anymore. That disk no longer exists.* Rock was surprised at hearing that and couldn't fathom the idea of the dis he was supposed to protect didn't exist. "I don't understand." Mr. Kageyama then sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. *Given the situation, I'll tell you, and only you...the truth. Don't tell anyone else. It's hard it's hard to explain...but to hedge against a drop in business, our board of directors...agreed to help a war-tone country with the development of nuclear weapons. That disk contained the plans. It's nothing but trouble for management. Nukes in this day and age...it makes me doubt their judgement. Eventually I'll be..at the top and then I can do something about this. But in the meantime, this cannot be made public, Okajima. For the sake of the 50,000 employees of Asahi Industries...I want you to disappear into the South China Sea. You'll be promoted two ranks, to assistant manager. We won't treat you badly. I'll also ask for the president and everyone under him...to attend your funeral.* Mr. Kageyama then checked his watch before turning towards the paper work on his desk about Rock. *The professional ruffians should be there shortly.* the look of sadness, betrayal, and discussed was now plastered all together on his face which worried Dutch, cause he just dropped the headset and ran up deck.

"Revy go check on Rock." Revy didn't even move but kept her gun on Naruto.

"Why don't you go?" Dutch then sighed before directly at Revy.

"It was your idea to bring him so it's your responsibility, now go." Revy growled before pulling her gun away.

"Don't think this is over with blond faggot." Revy then stomped her way up deck, while Naruto just couldn't help but laugh at what was said.

"So Mr. Naruto...wouldn't you mind telling me where you learned all those fancy gun tricks back there." Naruto then looked towards Dutch with a serious look, before it turned playful.

"That will be a story for another time my friend." Naruto said as he walked up on deck.

xXAnother Unknown LocationXx

The captain of the group of Mercenaries was now in an attack helicopter, as his subordinates prepared his ride. "Is it loaded?" the subordinate then saluted him and spoke.

"Fully equipped, Captain. Whatever you fire, whether it's rockets or the machine gun...all the more to add to the invoice. The Japanese are such generous spenders." the Captain then grins before starting the vehicle.

"Okay, let's go!" then a hatch opened up to let the attack helicopter an exite to the blue sky.

xXBack With The Lagoon CompanyXx

Rock was now blowing chunks over the railing, while Revy stood behind him with her arm crossed under her chest, and Naruto sitting on the railing with a frown on his face.

"They sure ditched you easily. Though I do sympathize. There goes the ransom and bonus. But is it really enough to make you throw up?" Rock then wiped his mouth clean as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Leave me alone." Naruto just chuckles before patting Rock on the back.

"Yea! Red, leave Rock alone you greedy minx." Revy just grawled and started to reach for her gun until Benny started to call for her. *Revy. Are you on the deck?" Revy's right eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Yeah." Benny then continued. *There's something coming straight at us over the ocean...but it's not a boat. It's too fast. It's way too fast. At three hours five minutes. Can you see anything?" but then Naruto looked ahead and spotted the attack helicopter, as well as Rock and Revy. "it's a low-altitude assault gun-ship!" Dutch then notices the helicopter and tried to speed up the ship.

"Damn it! An assault helicopter?"

xXInside the Assault HelicopterXx

The Captain now had a large grin on his face as he pursued the Lagoon company while his subordinate tried to inform him. "We have visual!" the captain then grinned insanely happy.

"I don't need to see them. I can smell them. I know it's them." he said as they took another pass around the Lagoon ship.

xXBack With The Lagoon's ShipXx

Rock was now looking towards the assault helicopter with a frown on his face. "Damn them. They're gonna use that thing to kill me." Rock attention was then brought back to Revy when she started to yell at him.

"Rock! Grab onto this!" Revy said while tossing a G36C automatic sub-machine gun.

"A gun? Don't make me hold this!" Revy then started to insert one of her magazines into her weapon of choice as she spoke a little drily.

"Though it won't be more than a comfort to you." Revy then set her sights on the assaults helicopter above them, while Benny stated to panic on the headset. *He's coming. He's on our ass.* Naruto for his part was looking for a firearm to help.

xXBelow The DeckXx

Dutch was now visibly panicking a little. "This isn't good! In fact, this really bad!"

xXOn The DeckXx

Rock just stood there with the G36C automatic sub-machine gun in his hand, as he kept staring towards the sky. "He's firing at us!" Rock then dropped to the ground as bullets hit the ship and water. Revy now had her sights set on the assault helicopter, with her Barrett Model 82A1.

"I know it isn't good, Dutch!" Rock the looked towards Revy as she missed a couple of shots.

"Hit it! Shoot it down!" Rock said as he rolled under a torpedo. When Revy heard this she glared at Rock with much hate she could come up with during that moment.

"Shut up! You try it. Dumb-ass Rock! I hope you realize that you're hiding under a torpedo launcher! Make sure you don't get blown up!" Revy then turned back to fire at the assault helicopter, before noticing what Rock was doing. "Rock, you bastard!" Rock was now putting on an orange life vest as he panicked about the predicament they were in.

"I've had it with you guys! I'm getting outta here!" Revy then leaped on Rock, and pulled out her hand gun and was pointing it towards his head.

"You impotent son of a bitch! You running away?" Rock then tried to struggle in Revy grasp, but it seems he having a problem.

"Stop it! Why should I suffer like this?" then the assault helicopter make another turn around and hits the ship with a hail of bullets.

xXInside The Assault HelicopterXx

The captain was now grinning maniacally as he thought of this as child's play. "All right, let's just sit back and observe from up here." he said as he started to laugh, while the subordinates didn't look to sure.

"But Captain, right now, we have an opportunity to turn them into mincemeat." the Captain smile the grew when he thought of the things that are happening aboard the Lagoon.

"You don't get it, do you? There're in my trap, from their heads to their tails. Don't you wanna laugh at them while they cry, howl, and piss themselves?" that caused another round of laughter to erupted from the Captain.

xXBack on The LagoonXx

Right besides Rock's face was a hole made by one of the bullets that missed him. "Damn it! How dare you do whatever you want with me! Every one of you even the Department Head!" Rock then started to get up, failing to notice Naruto with a new cigaret in his mouth and a new weapon in his hand. "Why the hell should I suffer like this?" Rock then grabs the G36C automatic sub-machine gun and throws in in the air as he is panting.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Ship

M.I.A

Ok guys, here's the second installment to by Black Lagoon fic, i hope you all enjoy! but remember, i dont own Black Lagoon or Naruto

()-Thinking

""-Talking

{}-Phone and Music

**- Reading a Message

Chapter 2 Battle Ship

As the G36C automatic sub-machine gun sailed fifteen feet in the air, before landing twenty yards away with a splash. Revy then marched right up to Rock and  
grabbed him by the scruff of his life vest, with a pissed look on her face. "ROCK! You bastard! How much do you think a gun cost?! Huh!?" not wanting to looking into the piercing gaze of Revy's, Rock cast aside to his feet in regret.

"They came here to kill me. Why do I have to go through this...for something the Department Manager's involved in?" Rock then smack Revy's hand away, confusing  
her.

"I think you're missing something. They wanna destroy that data disk, right? You're life is just..." Rock then grits his teach in anger, before interrupting Revy.

"My life is just an accessory?" Rock then proceeded to kick the torpedo in anger. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" as this was going on, Revy couldn't help but stair blankly at Rock's stupid little attempt at relieving of his anger.

"You realize there's a torpedo in there." Rock didn't bother to even listen, but kept his assault on the torpedo.

"Shut up! Shut up!" by now the assault helicopter had now made a full turn around to make another attempt at the Lagoon.

Finally coming out from inside the Lagoon was Naruto with a new toy at his disposal. On his should he held a Type 93 Chinese assault rifle with a chambered for the abundant 5.56mm round and utilizes a 24-round magazine. "What the fuck are you doing Rock?! You trying to kill, before that fucking helicopter." Naruto the grabs Rock and tossed him on the ground, getting a grunt of pain out of him.

xXBelow The DeckXx

Dutch was still remaining calm, before adjusting his mike, with annoyance in his voice. "Don't you find something odd about this, Benny?"

*Yeah, something's not right, Dutch. They've totally stopped firing at us. They could've easily tuned us into Swiss cheese.*

Dutch then rubs his hand on his head, before sight into the mike. "I agree. Something's not right." just then, in come Revy barging in, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Dutch! What's going on? Where'd those guy's go?" walking inside and leaning behind Dutches chair, Revy really wanted to know what was bound to happen to  
them. As Rock made his way inside and Naruto bring up the rear, Dutch immediately contacted Benny on any new information at hand.

"Benny-boy." as he heard his name being called, Benny went straight towards the Lagoon's radar machine, spotting the aircraft quit a distance away.

*They've retreated to a distance of about 5,000 meters behind...* Benny couldn't help but stared at the radar, as a multitude of action and consequences that may accrue. *What are they planing? Yeah there's gotta be a reason.* Dutch then pulls out a map, as he scans the paper with a serious look, before it turns annoyance.

"Damn it! It's this waterway." then an idea immediately pops in Benny's head.

*That's it! The waterway!*

"The path ahead to Belawan is filled with rocks and mangroves. As we proceed, the waterway will continue to narrow. In the end we won't be able to make any  
evasive maneuvers." Revy just sight at the situation there in, she then moved closes in on Dutch.

"There's no shame in running."

"I agree." Dutch then pushes a lever up, increasing the speed of the Lagoon.

Outside the attack helicopter hover over it attended target, before giving chance when it swerved left before having blacking it's path with a hail of gun fire.

When Dutch saw the immediate hail of bulled on course to blocking his path, cleverly escaped by tuning away driving off at bullet after bullet sail above them. After acing there escape blocked by another hail of bullets, Dutch prompted to turn in to the Waterway.

xXInside the LagoonXx

Dutch was mortified at the display of skill he was showing now. "Don't tell me I suck at this." Dutch then sat back with a small smirk on his face. "Well, guess I can't blame you if you did tell me so." Revy then crossed her arms over her chest, and a frown came upon her face.

"I wouldn't say such a thing." Naruto then nods his head, as he sat the automatic rifle between his legs.

"Yea, who can blame you for this colossal cluster fuck were in." Dutch felt some pride in the to crazy gun slingers, but still felt a measure of responsibility for this outcome.

"I had no choice but to evade to the right." Revy then crossed her left leg over the right in a more comfortable position.

"We know that."

xX6min LaterXx

They all sat in silence, as Rock got a little antsy at the particular depressive atmosphere, so he got up from his sitting position to the window. "Did we just enter the mouth of a river? This is a river, right? If we continue, we'll eventually run out of options to escape." Naruto then stares blankly at Rock.

"No shit Sherlock! We already know that." Rock then suppressed the urge to yell at the rude blond, but kept his sites on there path ahead of them.

"We've become completely trapped." then Benny's voice rang in Dutches ear.

*The enemy's behind us again. He's looking down on us from behind, 5,000 meters from us.* as the Lagoon drove on ahead, they caught an horrific site of a partly sunken ship to there left. The weird this was it was almost completely turn on it back, almost looking as if frozen there.

"Look at that. A sunken ship. What a bad omen." Revy said with a hint of worry.

xXInside the Assault HelicopterXx

After chasing the Lagoon further into a possible dead end, they decided to stay behind and hover in place for the Lagoon's return. "This is fine. This'll be our spot. Go on, go on. Go on and keep showing me your ass. But you know, you guys will come back to me." then a menacing gleam appears in the captain's eyes. "And then you'll hafta face me. Hurry on back! And let me put an end to this."

xXBack Inside the LagoonXx

Benny felt a little protruded at the fact the assult helicopter stop in mid flight. *Dutch, they've stopped by the sunken ship. They're not chasing us anymore.* Dutch then growls angrily at the insult the mercenaries displayed, it was insolt to his pride personally.

"It's no longer necessary for them to waste their energy chasing us. That's what that means." Rock then grit his teeth in anger.

"Damn it!" After a while of driving the Lagoon final reached there final destination, a complete dead end. "A dead end?" Dutch kept his gaze ahead, trying to keep his cool.

"Looks that way." Rock wasn't happy at hearing this, it deeply disturbed him to no end.

"Damn it!"

xXBack at The Assault HelicopterXx

They still kept their position up above, waiting for the Lagoon to return. "Hey, Meyer." the captain called out, with a surprisingly amount of excitement in his voice.

"Sir?" then a smile broke out on to his face.

"I get so hard just from imagining how they'll react in a crisis like this!"

"They have no chance of beating us." if it was possible, the captains smile grew even more sadistic. "We'll honeycombs there ship with our superior weaponry."

"That's exactly why I can't wait to see how they'll react. If they're the boring type who won't try to fight back...then we'll just torture them to death."

xXBack Inside The LagoonXx

Dutch now had a down cast look on his face, at the failure there in. "There's no road ahead of us. We'll have to turn around and go back. But, he'll be waiting for us." Dutch then picked up his head. "My gut tells me they have purposely set up this ring. They wanna finish this face to face." he then turned back to face Rock, Naruto and Revy. "So, who's going to ring the bell?" both Naruto and Revy just shrug there shoulder, while Dutch tuned back and reached for a cigarette on the dash board ahead of him. "Sometimes you'll find them around. So-called ancient bastards who think they're Cowboys." Dutch then pulled his lighter out, before he could enjoy his last cigarette, Rock came visibly panicking in Dutch's side.

"Wait a second! So the only choice is to die?!" as Rock said this, Revy had to stifle a yawn, while Dutch turned to Rock in annoyance.

"Well calm down, calm down, Rock."

"Let's call the local police! That's better than getting..." Dutch then unleashed a devastating uppercut to Rocks jaw, sending him fly back in a pile of his own self pity pile.

"You're not helping one bit. Calm down, will you? Panicking isn't gonna solve anything. If you wanna survive, use your head." Revy now slowly approached Dutch  
with a idea at hand.

"Dutch. How about waiting for them to run outta fuel?" Dutch then frowns as he inhales and exhales some cigarette smoke.

"The bastards are from E.O. They'll come to finish us off before that happens."

"Damn!" Rock then stared at the relatively inapt calm faces of his captures.

"Why did this have to happen?" after a couple of minutes of silence, Revy finally spoke up.

"How bad is the damage to the ship?" Dutch then exhales smoke, as he thought of the previous attacks to the ship.

"Not too bad, so far I'm more worried about that thing." he then nudges his head to the torpedo on the left side of the ship. "If even a single bullet hits the torpedo, we'll end up flying to the moon." Revy then glares at Dutch.

"It's your own fault for keeping that thing on the ship, you dumbass."

"I thought I might have been able to use it for something." as Dutch and Revy spoke, Benny was standing on a ladder the lead even further below deck.

"It's a waste, but maybe we should throw it overboard." just then, Revy felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Hey Red, why don't we go enjoy our last moments of our lives in ecstasy." just then Revy pulled out her guns, pointing it below Naruto's chin.

"How about you you fuck yourself blonde." Naruto then smirk grew even more.

"I'd much prefer you there with me." before Revy could splatter Naruto brains all over the place, Dutch gave a sigh of frustration.

"Damn! Guess we have no choice. What a waste."

"Wait. Dutch. Listen to me." finally getting up, but a bit wobbly was nun other then Rock, catch the attention of the three.

"You go back to sleep." whiping the blood from his mouth, Rock continued on.

"I understand something, now that I've had time to think. Hear me out."

"If you disturb my thought process I'll let Revy nail you this time." Rock then smirks, as he looked at Dutch with pure confidence.

"Let's have a shoot out, face to face." Dutch couldn't help but hear the cojones on Rock swell up in confidence.

"Are you an idiot? How can we have a shoot out? At most we have an anti-tank rifle. They've got rocket missiles!" Revy then sighs, as Naruto thought of what Rock was planing.

"It looked like the chopper had infa-red homing missiles." Revy said, as Dutch smacked his forehead.

"We don't even come close."

"You think so? We do have something." Dutch didn't trust what Rock was planing, it worried him a little since a couple of minutes a go he was going night night on the floor.

"Revy. What did you give him to drink?" Dutch ask, as she shrugged off Naruto's hold on her.

"I did nothing. Ask this blond idiot." Rock didn't care what they said about him, but he knew he had to continue.

"Who cares! To put it simply, it's a head on chicken race, right?" Naruto finally caught on to what Rock was planing and that just served to excite the blond.

"No way! You crazy Jap bastard, you wanna use that other shop for leverage!" Rock then his smirk widen, as someone finally caught on to what he was thinking.

"Precisely! This ship's speed and armament, that sunken ship...we have everything we need." Dutch couldn't help but fathom the thought proses of the two.

"What...do you have in mind?"

"What you guys were just talking about. Let's give them a flight to the moon." then the whole room fell silent, before Dutch broke it out of fear on waiting for someone to respond.

"Impossible. There's no way we can pull that off." then Benny gave his two cents on the idea.

"In theory, this ship is designed to hydroplane..." Benny the raises his right hand to face level, before parting his finger about three inches apart. "At full speed we're only in the water this much." Revy the sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Dutch. It's not as if we've got any alternate plan. I'm in." Naruto then pulls out two cigarettes, handing Revy one, and taking the other for himself.

"Come Dutch, it's time to nut up, or shut. It's your call..." Dutch then hands Rock a cigarette and lights it for him, before doing the same for Naruto.

"The plan won't work unless they're right in front of us. Can we count on that happening. Rock?" Rock then exhales some smoke.

"They're having a blast chasing us around. Despite having a complete advantage. So what's the reason for them to restart the whole fight? You said it yourself.  
He's the type who imagines himself to be a real Cowboy." Rock then take another dragg, before exhaling and continuing. "If we lure him into a chicken race, he'll be more then happy to do it. I can't guarantee you anything. From this point on, it's up to you as Captain." Dutch then thought over what he was told, so sitting back, Dutch finally replied.

"These people we picked up are completely out of there minds. They gotta be insane." but then a predatory like gleam shined in his eyes. "But this is exciting. And being exciting is an important thing, Rock, Naruto, let's do it!"

xXBack With The Assault HelicopterXx

After a whole of sitting there in silence, they finally picked up something. "The radar's picking up something, Captain. They're on the move." when the captain saw the Lagoon charging straight ahead to them, it brought the excitement he needed.

"Let's accept their challenge." as the Lagoon charged straight into battle, on top was all three. Rock with a flare gun, Revy with the Barrett Model 82A1, and Naruto with the Type 93 Chinese assault rifle. Rock was now glaring at the assult hellicopter up ahead, before he heard Dutch's come calling him out.

*Rock! You know what needs to be done, right?!"

"If they launch a rocket, I fire the signal flare away from the ship." Dutch then smirks from the excitement that about to happen.

*That's correct! I can see the idiot. Naruto and Revy! It's a chicken race! Send them an invitation!* they both then take aim and fire directly at the cockpit of  
the helicopter.

"They're firing at us!" the captain smile then comes back full force at seeing his prey.

"Of course they are! Great! I accept the challenge!" then they swoop down and fire two of there missiles at them.

Seeing this, Revy pulls back her rifle and glares at Rock. "Rock! They're coming! Fire the infrared flare gun!" Rock then shoots off the flare gun and immediately the missiles fall and detonate themselves.

"It worked!" Rock said covering his eyes from the blast, as Father Jacob's voice came on as a warning sign.

*We're on the alpine course. All of you, get back into the cabin!*

When the captain of the assault helicopter saw what happened, he could help but fell the rush of finding someone worthy of his talents.

"They plan to use the sunken ship as a shield? Well, that's useless. Hey Meyer!"

"Yes sir!"

"When we cross paths we'll get them with a single shot. We're gonna put an end to this duel! Get ready to get fucked, baby!" they then hovered to the exact spot the Lagoon needed them to be in.

As the Lagoon speed to the sunken ship, Benny's voice finally came on to count down they inevitable conclusion. *300 more feet. 150 more. One hundred!" Dutch and the captain both placed both there hand on the firing mechanisms, but Dutch proved to be the faster one.

"Fire number one! Fire number two!" Dutch then pulled down two of the four switches, two torpedoes at the. Only on of then reach it target, but it broke through the cockpit, hitting the captain I'm the face.

When the Lagoon finally hit the sea, the backlash of the landing forced Dutch's head forward shattering the front windows, while Rock flipped off the helicopter as shards of glass flow past him. "You got FUCKED!" as the assault helicopter crashed and exploded from the torpedo.

Dutch was the first to recover from there near death experience, a tad bit disheveled for his taste but he'd live. "My head's still attached." he then stared to adjust his favorite sunglasses. "My sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, peanut butter." then Father Jacob poped out from below deck with a shit eaters grin plastered on his face.

"You can say that again my son...hey were Naruto?" turning to his left, he spotted Naruto and Revy in a sort of compromising position.

Laying on each other in a sixty-nining position, with Naruto on top and pretty much enjoying the nice view he was getting as a saw Revy jeans press tightly to her neathr lips. "I should start asking Jesus for more favors like this one." Revy then blushes a deep red as she saw the outline of a growing bulge, so she kicked Naruto to the side, getting him to laugh hysterically.

"Fucking Christ has saved us this time. But I'll never do that again." Naruto then got his breath in order, as a smile formed on his lips.

"I'd so do that one hundred more time, if I get to windup in that same position with you." Naruto then had to dodge a empty Heineken can, while Father Jacob and  
Dutch shook there heads in amusement. Dutch then grabbed his discarded earpiece he most have lost during the crash landing, to check up on Benny.

"Benny, are you okay?" sitting up from the floor and rubbing his bruised head, Benny gave his response.

*Yeah, I'm alive, somehow. But all our machinery is smashed up. We need to fix it up. We're...* Dutch then turned to Revy, who was slowly approaching him.

"Hey! How about Rock?!" Revy then nudged her head to the left, at a passed out Rock, situated on some equipment and random stuff ontop of him.

"He's right over there, passed out. He yelled out as we hit. Like one of William Holden's lines from the wild bunch." Dutch then smirks, as he liked Rock over.

"Look at him. He looks so comfortable passed out like that." Revy then smirks, before starting to lean on Dutch's shoulder.

"Yeah., no kidding. Hey blonde, help find my gun." as Naruto looked for Revy's gun, he couldn't help but catch the smile on Rock's face, as he kept sleeping. ("When that moment passed...all the excitement the body's adrenaline causes...disappeared somewhere.") a couple minutes later, Rock found himself laying on his back, with a warm rag over his eye's. ("And my boiling blood returned to normal. Where am I, and what am I doing here?") he then sat up and looked behind him, spotting Naruto, Dutch and Revy looking ahead. Rock couldn't help but smile, before laying back down.

xX1hr LaterXx

Finally reaching there destined drop off point, the Lagoon company stood in front of a very curvaceous blond haired that was tied in a ponytail with two long bangs that reach down to her shoulders, she could very much be identified by the burn marks which scar most of which is on the right side of her face, neck and chest. She wore red business suit with a short skirt, black pantyhose with black heels, and what looked like a high-ranking USSR military coat that hung on her shoulder. The woman was holding out her hand with a very pleased smile on her face, as Dutch placed a disk in her waiting palm. "Good job. I love smart work, Dutch. But I've gotta tell you, you guys look terrible." standing there with cloths in shambles, with cuts and bruises on there faces, they all looked at her blankly, while Dutch opted to give his reply.

"We're not going to a formal party. We'll dress however we want." she then smirks, before turning away and staring directly at a Japanese business man and  
his assistant, whom stood directly in front of a heavily guarded car.

"Now, Mr. Kageyama. We, from Hotel Moscow, have a code of honor." Mr. Kageyama was a middle aged man with short combed back hair, with a brown suit on with white dress shirt with green tie with white stripes, and black shoes. Mr. Kageyama then turned to Rock with a look of confusion evident on his face.

"Oh? I thought you were from the Bougainvillea Trade Company."

"We followed through in our own way. There shouldn't be any grudges." the woman said, stepping in front of Mr. Kageyama as she handed him the disk.

"The world is full of things than cannot be helped." Mr. Kageyama then placed the disk inside his suits pocked, bore a smile broke out on the woman's face.

"Now it's your turn to fallow through in your own way. We'll go over details at the hotel."

"Very well." Mr. Kageyama's assistant then opened the car door for him to enter, but before he could enter, Mr. Kageyama looked at Rock a small amount of pity in his eyes. "Thanks for the good work, Okajima. Now let's go." Mr. Kageyama then enters the car; steeling his facial expression, as his assistant took a glaze at a still not moving Rock.

"Okajima. What are you waiting for? Come on." finally stepping up to the car with a look of non caring, Rock then began to speak.

"Boss. Don't you remember?" Rock then pulled of the very tie he was wear. "You know, I'm already dead. You told me so. My name is...my name is Rock." Mr. Kageyama couldn't help it stare at the considerably changed man in front of him, before sight to himself.

"Is that so? Then do as you wish. Let's get going, Fujiwara." Fujiwara then started to shut the door, at he nodded his head yes.

"Y-Yes sir." finally pulling away and driving off, Rock couldn't help but stare at the car his former boss was in, until another stopped right beside him.

"Sorry for making you talk with those idiots. But I consider it a great waste for a tough guy like you a Japonski." the woman from before then smile, as she sized up Rock. "Come to us anytime if you ever need help. Goodbye."

Father Jacob and Naruto has finally started to leave the Lagoon. "Damn it! I hate standing still for that fucking long." Naruto said stretching the kinks out of his arm, with Father Jacob with his right arm in a makeshift sling.

"At least we survived this horrible experience. We should be counting out blessing and thanking Christ we live to tell this tale." Father Jacob the pats Naruto on the shoulder; before shuffling his way to the Lagoon team.

Naruto couldn't help at sigh at Father Jacob's word to him, so a he pulled out his second to last cigarette, little did he know he was being watched.

The woman from before was about to leave, until she unfortunately caught a glimpse of Naruto standing by himself with a look of boredom on his face. "Boris, stop the car." Boris was a very tall muscular looking man, with a large scar running from the right side of his forehead to his left cheek. He wore a brown suit with a black long sleeved t-shirt, and black dress shoes. To say he was shock was an under statement.

"Ms. Balalaika, you can't." but his pleading was heard by a deaf ears, as Balalaika walked to the blond with an extra sway in her set.

"Hello! By any chance have we every meet." staring at the blond with a bored look, Naruto just opted to leave the.

"We never meet, but maybe next time sweet cheeks." then a smirk forms on Balalaika's face.

"But I would have sworn we meet...Crimson Fox." Naruto then froze, as he turned  
to Balalaika with a glare.

"Who told you.."

"_The Crimson Fox raz porazil umy iz samykh opytnykh veteranov SSSR kogo_ _posmotretʹ khudshiĭ aspekt voĭny, chital mertvetsa._" (The Crimson Fox once plagued the minds of the most seasoned USSR veterans whom see the worst aspect of war, read a dead guy.) Naruto then stepped in front of Balalaika face.

"_Dolzhen li ya pozvonitʹ vam balalaĭka, ili Sofiya Pavlovena budet luchshe._" (Should I call you Balalaika, or Sofiya Pavlovena will better.) Balalaika then flips her hair with an all knowing look on her face.

"_Balalaĭka luchshe, no poslednyee, chto ya slyshal, chto vy pogibli v ogne_ _borʹby v Tailande, na Hatyai s pulyeĭ pulyami telo, kak sushchestvo iz_ _dzhunglyeĭ pirovali na ostanki._" (Balalaika is best, but last I heard you died in a fire fight at Thailand, at Hatyai with a bullet riddled body, as the creature of the jungle feasted on the remains.)

"_YA vyzhil, chto smertelʹnyĭ opyt, i teperʹ ya ne nuzhen, chto imya bolʹshe, ya_ _ostavil, chto yeshche obraz zhizni v Hatyai_." (I survived that deadly experience and now I have no use for that name anymore, I left that life style back at Hatyai.) Naruto then flicked away his cigarette as he turned and left in anger.

"_Vy znaete, chto Krasnyĭ Drakon prestupnogo sindikata zhizni i yadovitaya_ _zmyeya, medlenno skolʹzya obratnom puti na vershinu. on, kak ryeinkarnatsiya__Hydra._" (You know the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate lives and Venomous Snake is slowly slithering his way back on top. he's like The Hydra reincarnation.) Naruto turns back to Balalaika.

"_Gde zhe on!_" (Where is he!) Balalaika then pulls out a cigar and lighting it.

"_YA ne znayu, no my iz gostinitsy Moskvy stremyat·sya obezglavitʹ golovy__drakonov i smotretʹ yego medlenno umiratʹ._" (I don't know but we of Hotel Moscow are looking to decapitate the dragons head and watch it die slowly.)

"_Vy sovershaete bolʹshuyu oshibku, on ubʹet vas s osoboĭ nyeobkhodimosti__usiliĭ. On demon vo vsekh syeansov, v otlichie ot menya, on spetsializiruet·sya_  
_na mechakh. Vicious yavlyaet·sya kholodnym serdtsem prichinoĭ cheloveka ot_ _menya, tolʹko ya mog by yego ubitʹ._" (You making a big mistake, he will slay you with little effort need. He a demon in all the seance, unlike me he specializes with swords. Vicious is a cold hearted man cause of me, only I could kill him.) Dalalaika then turns away, before looking over her shoulder.

"Join the Lagoon company and I'll think of. So it was nice meeting you Naruto, _Do svidaniya!_" (Goodbye!) Naruto then growls, before walking to the Lagoon squad  
plus Father Jacob.

When Father Jacob saw him, a smile broke out onto his face. "Hey Naruto you heard, Rock's going to be joining the Lagoon! Isn't that great." inside Naruto was contemplating, whether to tell him or not, but something told him this will just give him no choice but to worry about them.

"Yea, ain't that a good thing and maybe you should prepare another seat." Father Jacob then punched him on the arm, as they all celebrated two new crewmen.  
("Maybe it's best for him to not know, but I can't fight this feeling I'm forgetting something.")

xXWith Mr. Kageyama and FujiwaraXx

Inside the car Fujiwara was driving. Looking back, Fujiwara felt a small amount of pity for Rock. "Okajima..."

"He's no longer an employee. Those eyes weren't the eyes of someone who could take on a manager role." Mr. Kageyama said with little to no caring for Rock.

"But, how'd things end up like this in such a short time?" closing his eyes and hoping to try and calm himself, Mr. Kageyama didn't want to hear Fujiwara panicking state.

"I don't really care." they continued to drive off, hoping they can make it home safe.


End file.
